1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wiper for an automobile rear-view mirror, particularly to one able to wipe out water drops on the surface of a rear-view mirror of an automobile to enable a driver to clearly watch the traffic conditions reflected in the rear-view mirror and drive with safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, it is of great importance for a driver to watch the moving conditions of the automobiles coming from behind through the left and the right rear-view mirror before making a turn, overtaking a car, changing lanes or parking. However, the rear-view mirrors of an automobile are respectively positioned at its opposite outer sides; therefore, in raining days, rain water will remain on the surfaces of the rear-view mirrors and make the rear-view mirrors fail to reflect images clearly. As a result, the driver of an automobile cannot clearly watch the moving conditions of the automobiles coming from behind, thus rendering a driver unable to drive with safety.